Rescue Me, Love Me Mr Hudson
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Rachel is the centre of every guy's attention, but she only wants one person...Mr Finn Hudson, her spanish teacher.     I DO NOT CONDONE TEACHER-STUDENT RELATIONSHIPS! THIS IS JUST A STORY.IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT! If you do read please review
1. INTRODUCTION

**A/N: this is what being bored in both English literature and law reduce you to. It wasn't originally going to be a Glee fanfic, but it turned out this way. I hope you enjoy. **

_Rescue me, love me Mr Hudson _

Introduction

_Rachel was only eighteen, she was intelligent and she was also stunningly beautiful, she made her parents proud, never stepped out of line, she knew better, especially with her father's regimental behaviour. Rachel was like a fine, delicate rose, she was elegant, practically fragile. She had few friends but loved the ones she did have, dearly. Rachel was born with a strong heart, in an emotional sense, and never took any notice of the abuse that she received. She knew reacting to them would make things worse for her. _

_As her nineteenth birthday quickly approached, she began to develop rapidly, which made her instant eye candy for all the boys. William McKinley High was full of flirtatious boys, even the teachers were giving her attention which made things difficult for Rachel, who'd never been kissed by a boy, never mind been in a relationship with one. The weeks leading up to her nineteenth birthday meant that everyone wanted an invitation to her rumoured birthday party. The stress had gotten to her so much, one day that Rachel had hidden in the choir room, under a table. She was sobbing so hard that she didn't even hear someone walk into the room. _

"_Rachel," his familiar voice calmed her down, she stopped crying instantly. His warm hands wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, and carefully pulled her from under the piano, holding her close to his chest. She pulled at his shirt, hiding his face in his shoulder. She was in the arms of Mr Finn Hudson, her Spanish teacher, and this was illegal, she was his student, and he was her teacher…_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own glee or any characters. Thanks for the reviews/favourites, I appreciate it. **

_Rescue me, love me Mr Hudson _

Chapter one 

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Mr Hudson asked her, pulling her up to her feet, making sure no one was spying on them. He cupped her face in his hands, pulling her head up so that she was looking at him directly in the eye. This was the only way that she would tell him what was wrong, but not this time.

"I'm just down, _i va a estar bien_." Rachel said, with a slight smirk. Finn rolled his eyes and sent her on her way. As she walked away, he watched her hips sway, then he realised how short her skirt was. He quickly looked away, exhaling to try and calm down.

_**What are you thinking? She's your student!**_ Finn's conscience was the only thing about him that was being morally correct right now.

Rachel stopped at the doorway, and turned around to look at Finn; she looked him up and down, and blushed as she looked him down. He looked at her, confused. She just shook her head, and left him there. Finn sat on the piano bench, pressing his head against the keys.

"Whoa, Finn, that piano is expensive!" the teacher of the Glee Club wandered into the room. Finn looked up, and moved away, with his hands up in defence. Sam Evans laughed at Finn.

"I saw one Miss Rachel Berry just leave this room." Sam said suspiciously, as he arranged the chair for Glee rehearsals. Finn looked up at him.

"I saw her run in here crying, I came in to see if she was alright." Finn explained, he wasn't lying, but Sam didn't believe him.

_**I'm so screwed. **_

"Erm…haven't you got a lesson to teach?" Sam asked, awkwardly. Finn looked at the clock, and practically sprinted out of the room, to his classroom. He slid into his room, where he was cheered by his students. He managed to calm them down and begin the lesson. They were restless and irritable. Mr Hudson was easy going; he had weaknesses like every teacher. As the bell rang for end of his draining lesson, he realised there was an assignment due in.

"Hand your homework in on the way out!" he shouted over the rustle of bags, chairs and chattering of students. They all heard him, some looked surprised, and other's looked scared, but they handed in their assignment. Rachel Berry handed hers in with a smile on her face. She'd written way more than the others which didn't surprise Finn. She was always at the top of the class. Everyone eventually drifted out of his class, signalling the end of his day. He sighed with relief, and went home, but he couldn't get Rachel Berry out of his mind, he knew all this was wrong. He was her teacher. Nothing more, they couldn't be anything more between them. There just couldn't. _But he wanted more. _

**A/n: these chapters will be short, and I apologize. I'll update ASAP, most probably later tonight (its only 5pm here) or tomorrow morning. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: here it is. Three hours after I uploaded chapter two. There's smut pretty soon, and knowing how descriptive I can get it'll be where the chapters start to get longer. **

_Rescue me, Love me Mr Hudson _

Chapter Two 

The next day wasn't any easier for Finn. He caught of one of his student's texting during his lesson and when he confiscated the cell phone from the student he soon found out that the student had been texting the one and only Miss Rachel Berry. The content of the conversation wasn't something Finn should have been reading. This conversation, this very graphic conversation was about _him _and a dream that Rachel had the previous night about him and her. Reading the texts caused a hitch in Finn's breath.

_**You cannot have these feelings, she's your student!**_

Finn ignored his conscience this time and carried on reading these texts, there were explicitly graphic, he never thought that she was capable of something like _this_. He returned the cell phone to the student at the end of the lesson.

"I don't expect to catch you texting in my lesson again. Is that understood?" Finn said sternly to the student, she nodded frantically and apologized before scurrying out of the classroom, blushing violently. Finn used his free period to discover what lesson Miss Berry was in, and after finding out what lesson she was in, he write out a detention slip and headed towards her lesson. He knocked on the door before walking in; he searched the rows of students to make sure she was there.

"Sorry to disturb, Miss Holiday, but I need to speak to Rachel Berry." Finn said, loud enough so she could hear. Miss Holiday told Rachel to hurry up and see what he needed her for. Outside of the classroom, Rachel's face was full of fear, panic, and worry; she was wringing her hands, and tapping her feet impatiently.

"Detention, Miss Berry, Tonight." Finn passed her the detention slip. She took it, almost heartbroken. She turned to go back into the classroom, when Finn grabbed her elbow, pulling her back a little.

"I know about your dream, Miss Berry." Finn whispered in her ear.

Rachel froze, and looked at Finn.

"Mr Hudson...I…I…" Rachel blushed crimson.

Finn shook his head, with a smirk, an inappropriate smirk.

"Detention, three o'clock, my office, Do Not Be Late." Finn hissed, before he let her go, nodded a quick thank you to Miss Holiday and returned to his office. Finn spent the rest of the day with graphic images of Rachel's dream, what he knew of it, in his head. He even lost himself in fantasies of his own while he was teaching. Three o'clock came quicker than he initially expected. He was sat in his office, waiting, and the digital clock on his desk flashed three-oh-six. Rachel was late. He tapped his pen on his desk, as he lent back on his chair. The minutes ticked by, and when Rachel casually strolled into his office, it was three-twenty-two. Finn raised an eyebrow at her, rising from his seat.

"Twenty two minutes late, Miss Berry." Finn said, pointing at the clock, as he sat on the edge of the table, closest to Rachel. She swallowed hard, and smirked. She wrapped a strand of hair around her finger, teasingly.

"Sit!" Finn demanded pointing at the chair in front of him, but she didn't automatically obey, and her disobedience didn't make it any easier for them both. Finn sprung to his feet, and moved close to her.

"I told you to sit, Miss Berry." Finn said more assertively, and Rachel had to bite her lip, as she did as she was told. Finn exhaled, and pinched his nose. He sat back in his chair, at the opposite side of the desk, as far as away from Rachel he could get in this confined office. Rachel blew an unnecessarily loud raspberry, breaking the silence.

"So, Miss Berry, texting in lesson…" Finn casually said, pressing his fingertips together.

_**You can't have her; you'll lose your job! Stop this while you're ahead. **_

Rachel looked directly at him, blushing again, her heart pounding in her chest. He was never supposed to know about her dream.

"I didn't…" Finn held up his hand, telling her to stop talking.

"I'm not bothered about that, it was the content of those texts, which caught my attention." Finn smirked, and had to exhale slowly, he began have mental images again, really graphic ones. Rachel sat in her chair silently, looking at her hands on her lap.

"It was a dream." Rachel mumbled, shifting in her seat. A slight distinctive aroma stained the air, and Finn knew exactly what it was, it made him smirk. He took a slip of paper from his memo pad, quickly scrolled down his cell phone number, and passed it to Rachel.

"Next time, tell _me._" Finn said to her, "you can go now."

As Rachel walked out of the office, she turned and smirked.

"Goodnight, Mr Hudson, i make sure to tell you when I have another dream like that." Rachel whispered flirtatiously.

Finn closed his eyes, and exhaled. He practically launched himself at her, pulling her back into the office, his hands on her waist.

_**Stop! Stop now! **_

"I want you," Rachel whispered against his lips, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Finn groaned loudly, his grip on her hips tighter. She leant closer to him, and he leant in. Just as they were about to kiss, he moved away, throwing his hands into the air.

"I'm sorry," Rachel turned to leave again, feeling like a fool.

Finn chased after Rachel into the parking lot, she was about to climb into her car when he managed to catch up with her.

"Rachel, wait, listen." Finn tapped her shoulder, soothing her slightly.

Rachel span around, she looked furious. She wanted to yell at him, but she knew it was no good.

"I want you too, I want you so bad, but we can't do _this," _Finn kissed her, passionately; pulling her close, but he kept it brief. "At school,"

Rachel smirked, and kissed him softly, before climbing into her car, she rolled down her window.

"I'll definitely text you, Mr Hudson," She winked, biting her lip, before driving away.

Finn exhaled, shoved his hands in his pockets.

_**You've fucked up now, Hudson…**_

**A/N: WELL THIS WAS LONGER THAN IT WAS MEANT TO, I WILL UPLOAD ASAP. Please review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your support. I didn't expect anyone to read this, never mind want more. As promised I'm uploaded as soon as I could. There will probably be more than this chapter today too. **

_Rescue Me, Love Me Mr Hudson_

Chapter Three

Finn knew he was totally screwed, he just kissed a student, a god-damned student, and he was going to lose his job. He slapped himself in the face, and pulled on his bottom lip. What was he going to do? Finn pushed it into the back of his mind and collected his belongings from his office, and drove home. His head was flooded with images of Rachel, just images and images of Rachel. They were so graphic that when he got back to his apartment, he had to have a cold shower. The shower made him relax, but when he heard his phone vibrate against the counter in the bathroom, he knew that he wasn't going to be relaxed for much longer. He avoided looking at his phone for as long as he possibly can. He slipped into some boxer shorts and a battered old t-shirt. He was home alone; he wasn't going to make an effort. With the phone constantly vibrating, he knew he had to look. With a shaking hand, he opened his messages. They were all from an unknown number, which he knew would be Rachel. The texts were all a part of one really long one, and they were explicitly descriptive.

**I was on your doorstep, wearing nothing but black lace underwear under my coat,**

**You kissed me as soon as you saw me, picking me up into your arms.**

**Your Kisses adorned my body, as you stripped me out of my coat. Your hands**

**Couldn't help themselves, and you were touching me EVERYWHERE, as you**

**Made me moan your name. You were so good, Mr Hudson, you fucked me soo**

**Good. ;) Do you want to know what I did when I woke up? ;) R**

Finn groaned, he felt himself go hard. What was he doing? She might have been eighteen but this was still illegal, but that's what made it so much better for him, the risk of them getting caught. _**Oh, screw it, just call her! **_His conscience was now on his side, telling him exactly what he want to hear. He quickly pressed call, and waited for her to answer the phone. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Mr Hudson?" Rachel breathed down the phone, he could tell she was enjoying this. He swallowed hard, and relaxed into the couch, pressing his feet against the coffee table.

"Are you alone, Rachel?" Finn asked her, biting his lip hard as he looked at the size of his erection. He heard the rustle of fabrics and the click of a door on Rachel's end of the phone.

"They're on vacation. Do you want to come over?" Rachel asked, her voice low, teasing. Two could play at this game. He shifted his weight on the couch and turned on the TV, to give her the impression that he wasn't interested.

"no." he said firmly, running his fingers through his hair. He heard Rachel exhale heavily, and she sighed a little.

"Do you want me to come over?" she asked, her voice even lower, making him groan. She took it as a yes, and hung up. Everyone knew where Mr Hudson lived, so she wouldn't have trouble finding it. Finn threw his phone on the couch and did a quick clean up. He was glad it was Friday, he didn't think he would have been able to pull this off, if they had school tomorrow. Just thinking of her in his arms, making her moan his name didn't help the whole situation in his boxers. He managed to calm himself down by the time she decided to waltz into his apartment.

"fuck…" Finn groaned, as he realised that she wasn't wearing anything under her coat. She giggled and approached him slowly. Her hands moving to undo her coat. When she was in close enough range, he grabbed her by the wrists, stopping her from unbuttoning the coat. He shook his head, and pointed at the door. She looked at him puzzled, he lowered his head so his mouth was level with her ear.

"I'm turning your dirty little dream into a fantasy. " he whispered before sucking in her ear lobe, she gripped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. She kissed his neck, sucking on his pulse. His idea was straight out of the window. He pulled away, and pointed towards the bedroom, he locked the apartment door, before meeting her in the bedroom. She was slowly slipping out of her coat. Finn leant against the door frame, watching her. he approached her from behind, and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back.

"I'll teach you to behave." He growled into her ear, making her moan.

**A/N: I know its not as long as the last chapter, but I'm a tease **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope your all enjoying this. This chapter is full of sex so no one can say I didn't warn you. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

_Rescue Me, Love Me Mr Hudson _

Chapter Four 

Finn pulled harder on her hair, making her whimper. His other hand slowly travelling down her naked body, that distinctive scent tainted the air.

"You were late to detention." Finn growled, spinning her around, before kissing her, his tongue fighting with hers. She tried to work her hands into his boxers, but he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, shaking his head, pushing her down on the bed. She scrambled to sit in the centre on the bed, but he grabbed her, and pulled her back, so she was sat on the edge of the bed. Finn looked Rachel up and down; she was perfect in every single way. He fell to his knees in front of her, and kissed her ankles up to her thighs, her moans filling the air. Her hands found his hair, and she tried so hard to guide him, but he again grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. He eventually, torturing slow, reached her core. His index finger teasing touched her clit, making her buck her hips.

"Rachel, you are so fucking wet," Finn groaned as he teased her slit with his fingertips, her juices coating his fingertips. Rachel quivered, tilting her hips towards his fingers. He used her free hand, and pushed her hips down.

"No, Rachel, this is punishment." He began sucking on her clit, which made her scream loud, and he felt the muscles in her hips contort as she tried to move under him, but his grip was firm as he continued his assault with his tongue and his lips. He wound his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer as his tongue went tense as he teased her clit. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him up, when he finally let her empower him; she sat up straight and kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hands found the hem of his t-shirt and she quickly tugged it over his head. His chest was perfectly toned, each muscle distinctive in its own right. As her hands made their way down to the hem of his boxers, he stopped her and rose from his knees. She was hoping he was letting her undress him, but when he turned and walked towards the chest of drawers she was slightly disappointed, he returned with a red silk tie, the one she liked. She smirked at him, offering him her wrists. He shook his head, throwing the tie on the bed, as he sat beside her, pulling her onto top of him. She rocked her hips against his bulge, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. All that was supporting him was one arm that kept him upright. He pushed his hips up as she rocked against him.

"Rachel…" he groaned as she pulled at his hair, this moment was passionate, intimate. She pressed her mouth against his ear, moaning low in his ear as she pressed herself harder against him.

"I want you in me!" she eventually managed to moan. Finn was happy to oblige, he flipped them over so she was under him. She got him out of his boxers with her feet, gasping at the size of him.

"Can I…?" she left the question open ended, but he shook her head.

"Not this time," Finn said quickly, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he positioned himself between her legs.

Rachel looked at him, making Finn feel uncomfortable. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Rachel gripped his hips, her nails digging into his skin.

He smirked, and looked down at how close they were. Rachel didn't care about the answer to the question. She tilted her hips, and pulled Finn closer. There was nothing easy and slow about it. Finn pushed into her, rough and fast, making her scream in pleasure….

**A/N: hehehehe I'm such a tease. I'm sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and views. I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	6. Chapter 5

_Rescue me, Love Me Mr Hudson _

Chapter Five

Rachel clung to him, as she rocked her hips against his; the sexual chemistry between them was incredible. Rachel couldn't last much longer, and Finn could feel her tightening around him.

"Fuck…" he groaned, as she pulled on the duvet, almost screaming. What he was seeing right now put his mental images to shame. The way she was squirming under him, the way she was moaning as his hands caressed his thighs, all those little things made him harder. Rachel's back suddenly arched as she screamed out his name, and he came seconds after her, before collapsing on top of her. They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath back.

"That was…" Finn silenced her, with a kiss as he moved off of her. He looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, and the way Rachel's eyes twinkled, he could tell she was tired. She climbed off the bed, and looked around for something to wear as the cold suddenly became to nip her skin. Finn climbed into bed, watching her as she refused to ask.

"Top drawer," he told her, as she looked at him with a look. She smiled, tired, and pulled out a t-shirt from the drawer, she held it to her nose and inhaled his scent, and it made her skin tingle. He watched her carefully, this wasn't the Rachel Berry he taught at school this Rachel Berry was different.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower?" Rachel asked, blushing a little. Finn chuckled, why did she ask? She didn't need to ask.

"Of course you can babe." Finn said, without thinking. She blushed even more, and skipped off into the bathroom. Finn lay, staring at the ceiling, listening to Rachel hum as she spent all of five minutes in the shower. The bedroom suddenly filled with steam and the aroma of honeysuckle. Rachel walked into the bedroom wearing his t-shirt, her hair damp, looking even more tired than before. Finn budged up in the bed; he didn't want to make her walk all the way round the king-sized bed. Rachel crawled across the bed, and collapsed when she reached the pillows. Finn wrapped her in the duvet and watched her as she drifted to sleep. During the night, Rachel ended up cuddling into his side, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

Rachel woke up, in Finn's arm, she was tender in places but she didn't mind. Finn stirred, tightening his grip around her waist, groaning as her thigh touched his.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Rachel grabbed the duvet and hid her body. Finn opened one eye, and realised she had nothing on.

"What happened to the t-shirt?" Finn asked, with a smirk. Rachel kept the duvet as close to her body as she could.

"It got too warm." Rachel said, looking for the said t-shirt. Finn tried pulling the duvet from her, but she had a firm grip and she wasn't going to let go. Finn didn't understand this. She'd turned up naked, now she was acting like a prude?  
>"You don't need to hide from me Rachel." Finn reassured her, and tried to kiss her, but she dove under the duvet, and began kissing Finn's chest, nibbling in places, making Finn groan.<p>

"Fuck Rachel!" Finn moaned as her mouth glided passed his nipple. Rachel smirked as she sat up, no duvet. Finn sighed, and passed her the t-shirt that was on the edge of the bed. She pulled it on, and patted his stomach as she climbed off him.

"I'm in need of breakfast." Rachel said, as her stomach growled violently. She began walking out of the bedroom and turned to look at Finn, wanting him to follow. He looked under the duvet and then at her, and shook his head.

"Tut tut Mr Hudson!" Rachel strolled out of the bedroom with the naughtiest grin on her face ever. Finn waiting until he'd calmed down, and pulled on his boxers and found Rachel in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. She hadn't noticed his presence until he was right behind her, kissing her neck. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but she was only going to be his student for a few more days, then he could have her all to himself. He backed away from her, as she took out a bowl of strawberries. Finn groaned as he realised she was already nibbling on one, strawberry juice in the corner of her mouth, he was about to lick it off, when someone knocked on the door. Finn froze and so did Rachel. They both crept to the door. Rachel hid behind Finn as he looked who it was.

"Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" Finn cussed in a whisper. Rachel looked puzzled, still eating that strawberry. Finn pointed at the bedroom, and mouthed 'go', before kissing her desperately. She did as she was told, and Finn didn't open the door until she was out of sight.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, trying not to sound panic.

Sam knew automatically something was going on, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"I was in the neighbourhood, wondered if you wanted to go sing to the homeless." Sam asked, leaning casually against the door frame. Finn knew it'd look suspicious if he said no but he couldn't leave Rachel here on her own.

"I would, but I'm busy, papers to mark, lessons to organise. You know how it is." Finn said. Sam nodded, and told him some other time before leaving. Finn closed the door and sighed, not trusting Sam; Finn locked the apartment door and put the safety chain on, and practically sprinted to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked, licking her lips free of strawberry juice.

"Sam Evans." Rachel froze; he was her Glee club director. Finn saw the panic in her eyes, and calmed her down, and took one of the strawberries and ate it. she frowned at him, and held the bowl of strawberries close to her chest. Finn laughed and let her eat in peace.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: I am apologizing for the delay in uploading. I've been busy with college, and other emotional stuff. Again I apologize.**

_Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson_

_Chapter six_

The rest of the weekend was slow, and Finn drove Rachel back home late Sunday evening before her parents returned home. She thanked him with a simple, gentle kiss on his cheek before she skipped inside. He watched her, making sure that she actually went inside, so he knew she was safe. Rachel showered and slipped into something more comfy for her parent's arrival, she completed all her homework and prepared herself dinner. She was just straining the pasta when her parents walked in, dragging their luggage with them. They ignored her, leaving their luggage at the bottom of the stairs and they went upstairs to bed. Rachel ate her dinner alone, flicking through TV channels, there was nothing on, there never was on a Sunday night. She made sure that the house was immaculate before turning herself in for the night. She found it difficult to sleep without Finn's arms around her, and had to settle for wrapping her arms around herself, humming herself to sleep.

When Rachel awoke early the next morning, sun was edging through the gap between her curtains; it felt like a good day. Breakfast was a family affair, but it was silent, both her parents left for work, without a word, or a goodbye kiss for their daughter. Rachel sighed, and decided on a simple outfit for the day, Nothing to fancy, nothing to casual. Santana Lopez, captain of the cheerio's and Rachel's best friend, picked Rachel up for school, she knew something was new about her, but she couldn't pin point exactly what, and if Santana couldn't get it out of her, then she would break.

"Where were you all weekend?" Santana instantly quizzed as Rachel climbed into the car, her long, elegant fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Rachel suddenly looked at Santana, her face surprised. Clue one that she was about to lie to her. Rachel bit her lip, and exhaled, that was clue two.

"I was with…erm…family," Rachel's hesitant pause was the third clue of Rachel's failure to lie. Santana looked at her best friend, and drove away from the house before continuing her assault of questions.

"Rachel, you know you cannot lie to me, so just fucking spill now!" Santana told her, when they were pulling into the school parking lot. Rachel froze in her seat, before bowing her head; she knew she had to tell Santana, she trusted Santana.

"Promise me you won't flip out, judge me, hate me, or leave me." Rachel was very almost crying, but she didn't know why. She wasn't ashamed of what she did, far from it, she was happy, it's just, she was scared ,scared of what Santana would say to her, do to her. Santana knew that this was serious shit when Rachel said that.

"I promise, Rach' to all of it." Santana took Rachel's hand, patiently waiting for Rachel to tell her what had happened.

Rachel exhaled quickly, calming herself.

"I was with Finn." Those four words were the hardest four words she'd ever said in her life. Santana raised an eyebrow, she only knew one Finn, and that Finn was definitely out of bounds, but with the way that Rachel couldn't even look at Santana, her worst fears were confirmed.

"Finn, as in Finn Hudson?" Santana said carefully, holding back her anger, as Rachel nodded. Santana let out an angry sigh.

"Rach' look at me," Santana needed to be Rachel's best friend, more than anything right now, "did you two…you know…?" Santana wanted to be blunt, she was usually blunt, but she knew she had to be sensitive, this is was serious. Rachel looked up at Santana and her eyes revealed everything. Tuning out of the fact, he was a teacher; Santana threw her arms around Rachel.

"Bitch, you finally lost your V card."

That made Rachel laugh, that was what she needed. Santana was going to let it go, with Rachel but Finn had it coming like an unseen hurricane. Santana walked Rachel to her first lesson, and then disappeared of to Cheer practise. Santana couldn't concentrate on the routine; she was too busy thinking about ways to murder that son-of-a-bitch teacher.

"San' is something bothering you?" Coach said, bitterly, when she realised Santana's performance was lacking.

Santana looked at coach Sylvester with a devious smile, which Coach liked the look of.

"Whatever you have to do, go do," Sue Sylvester was very unorthodox with the way she taught/ coached but she got the job done. Santana marched through the corridors, straight for Mr Hudson's office. She burst in without even knocking; he looked up from the papers he was marking.

"Ms Lopez, what is the problem?"

Santana hated that he was so calm, so ok with everything. She slammed the door closed, and glared at him. Finn looked at her, then realised what was wrong.

"How dare you? How dare you? She's a student!" Santana wanted to shout but she knew she couldn't. She was prepared to ruin her best friend's reputation as well as this teacher. Finn froze, and placed the pen on the table.

"Take a seat," he offered, trying to calm her down, he knew this could get very messy. Santana Lopez was known for causing chaos of the highest degree.

"No, I will not take a seat. You need to leave. You need to resign and leave, this is not good for her, and she doesn't need you!" Santana let her emotions overflow into this rant. Rachel couldn't be sleeping with him, not when Santana loved her so much…..

**A/N: I know it's not the longest chapter, but it's something. Please review/ alert ect. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it, thank you for reading, and just THANK YOU, I never thought this story would ever take off like it has, so all the people that have read/ reviewed/ alerted this story have made it grow. **

_Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson _

_Chapter Seven _

Finn looked at Santana, and sighed, he needed Santana calm down before she caused other teachers to come and find out what was going on, he couldn't lose his license, he needed it, it was his lively hold, but he knew that what he'd done with Rachel was wrong, and that Santana's reaction was allowed.

"Santana, please, calm down," He begged, pushing the papers on his desk aside. Santana snorted in disbelief, had he really told her to calm down? Who was he to tell her to calm down? After everything he had done to her best friend, he had no right to tell her what to do. Santana clenched her fists, her manicured nails digging into her palms.

"Today, you resign today!" Santana told him, exhaling loudly through her flared nostrils.

Finn bowed his head, he knew that this was his only option, he couldn't risk losing everything.

"Okay, Santana, you win, I'll resign." Finn admitted defeat.

Santana stayed with him while he wrote his resignation letter, and made sure that it said he was leaving today, due to emotional, undisclosable reasons. She even waited outside the office, when he handed it to Principle Figgins. When Finn re-emerged from the office, Santana had a smug grin on her face. Just before she was about to return to practise, she turned to Finn, a devious look in her eyes.

"Do not contact Rachel, don't attempt to say goodbye, or even call her, text her, nothing. You leave Ohio tonight. If I see you again, Finn Hudson, I will ruin you." Santana spat, looking him up and down, and then returned to practise. The rest of the day went like a breeze, but when Rachel wouldn't shut up about Finn on the ride home, Santana felt a tinge guilty, she'd single handed taken away the one person that made Rachel happy, but it was illegal, Santana did the right thing. Dropping Rachel off at her house, Santana still didn't tell her that she wouldn't be seeing Finn again; she didn't have it in her to see Rachel heartbroken. It was the next day at school, when Rachel came storming over to Santana in the hallway, angry, bitter, and before Rachel said anything, it dawned on Santana that Rachel should have had Finn for her Spanish lesson, and they would have been told about Finn's departure. Santana swallowed the saliva that had collected in the back of her throat.

"What did you do?" Rachel exploded, throwing her arms into the air. Santana flinched, thinking that Rachel was going to hit her, because she wouldn't put it past her, Rachel had slapped Santana on plenty of occasions. It hurt, like hell.

"What are you talking about?" Santana played dumb, trying not to cause a scene in the middle of the corridor. Rachel glared, she was furious; Santana took a subtle step back, so that Rachel didn't have as much close range to slap her.

"Finn, Santana, fucking Finn! He's resigned, what did you do?" Rachel hissed, clenched her jaw, putting her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

_**She isn't half sexy when she's mad **_Santana brushed the inappropriate thought out of her head, this was neither the time nor the place for that.

"Maybe he had a guilty conscience, and decided that it was the best if he left," Santana lied, and she knew Rachel knew she was lying. Rachel couldn't take much more of this front Santana, what was going on? Why had she sent him away?

"Santana, I know you had something to do with it." Rachel turned on her heels, and stormed down the corridor. Rachel didn't even know if she was going to be able to forgive Santana, not if she really had made him leave her. Finn was the only thing that was keeping her sane, keeping her confusion about herself at bay. Santana watched Rachel walk away, and in a burst of frustration punched her locker. People were staring at her, giving her dirty looks.  
>"What? I can punch you in the face if you like." Santana glared at them, causing them all to look away. What was going to happen? Santana knew that Rachel would hate her when she found out what she had done, Santana didn't want her to hate her, but she didn't want Finn in the picture.<p>

**A/N: as you are very lucky people, you just might get another chapter ASAP, and I mean ASAP. You are incredible readers, and I love your feedback. Sending you lots of hugs :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've only just written the last chapter, but my mother has turned the internet off, so I am actually unable to upload them at this present time. Right now it's 20:51 on the 21/01/2012, just so you know when I'm writing these. I don't know why…I'm rambling….I'm just going to get on with this chapter. I love you guys, please review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or any lyrics used. **

_Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson _

_Chapter Eight _

Rachel walked to the parking lot, and was about to advance towards her car, when Mr Evans stopped her.

"You have Glee, Rachel, you are going in the wrong direction." He raised his eyebrows at her; she tried to explain that she was getting something, but Sam wasn't having any of it, and walked with her to Glee Club. She crossed her arms against her chest, as she sat down. The way Sam was looking at her made her uncomfortable, it was like he knew something, something that he was going to use against her, and she didn't like it. He had a twinkle in his eye that made her feel sick.

"Miss Berry, I want you to sing first." He said, as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. Rachel sighed, she wasn't prepared for this, and she didn't even know what he wanted her to sing. She approached him, and he thrust the paper at him, there was a bitterness slapped across his face. What had Rachel done wrong to him? She looked at the lyrics, and then looked up at Sam.

"You can't expect me to sing this," Rachel tried to object, but Sam just looked at her, not giving her much of a choice. She sighed, nodding at Brad, and not really happy about singing this song, waiting for her cue to sing.

"_Wait, where you say you've been?  
>Who you been with?<br>Where you say you're goin'?  
>Who you goin' with?<em>

_Keep me on my toes,  
>keep me in the know.<em>

_Wait, keep me in your skin,  
>keep me in your chest.<br>I'll wait for it to start;  
>I'll wait for it to end.<em>

_Keep me on my toes,  
>keep me in the know.<em>

_But when I looked at her,  
>I thought of only you.<br>If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._

_We were young,  
>we were in our teens.<br>It wasn't real love,  
>spent behind bars.<br>Oh it's sad to think,  
>we just let it be.<br>Prisoners of love,_

_it's so easy for it to be,  
>something second guessed.<br>Easy to read,  
>don't let it become,<br>a meaningless routine.  
>It's meaningless to me.<em>

_But when I looked at her,  
>I thought of only you.<br>If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._

_Just crash, fall down,  
>I'll wrap my arms around you now.<br>Just crash, it's our time now,  
>to make this work second time around.<em>

_We grew up;  
>we worked and changed our ways.<br>Just like wildfire,  
>been burning now for days.<br>Tearing down those walls,  
>nothing's in our way.<br>I said, nothing's in our way._

_And I know,  
>I've said this all before,<br>but opposites attract.  
>We try and run away,<br>but end up running back._

_And all I want to do,  
>all I want to do,<br>is lie down and..._

_Crash, fall down.  
>I'll wrap my arms around you now.<br>Just crash, it's our time now,  
>to make it work, second time around.<em>

_Ohhh crash, fall down.  
>Just crash, fall down.<br>Just crash, fall down.  
>Just crash, fall down."<em>

Rachel sang the song to perfection, and Sam knew she wasn't happy with that song choice, but he had to make her learn that life didn't come easy and that she wouldn't get her own way all the time. The rest of the Glee club applauded, and Rachel faked a smile, before returning to her seat. Looking at her feet, she felt extremely uncomfortable in that room.

When Glee club finally ended, she was happy to leave, but she wasn't happy to see Santana stood outside, waiting for her, looking ashamed, upset, Rachel knew Santana wanted to tell her something, she could just tell.

"Tell me Santana," Rachel said, not smiling, but not glaring at her, she just wanted the truth, and she wanted it now. Santana looked up at Rachel, and sighed. She knew that this was going to ruin their friendship and everything they had, but Santana couldn't keep this from her anymore.

"It's my fault he's gone, I told him to leave, I didn't want your reputation to be worried…and…and…. It doesn't matter." Santana shook her head, she wasn't going to tell Rachel, not like this, she couldn't, it wouldn't be right. Rachel wanted Finn. Rachel closed her eyes, and calmed down. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she was mad at her, Santana shouldn't have interfered.

"What doesn't matter?" Rachel quizzed, pushing her hands in her trouser pockets. Santana shook her head, she knew she shouldn't have even mentioned anything, because now she would have to tell her.

"Santana tell me, I'm mad with you as it is, don't make it worse, _please."_ Rachel begged in a way that Rachel knew would work. Santana groaned, and gave Rachel a deep look, trying to tell her that she didn't want to tell her.

"Fine, don't tell me that, tell me why you did this to me? Why did you send him away?" Rachel stood firm, she wanted to know what she wanted to know and she would find out, even if it ruined everything, even though that wasn't what she wanted.

" He was your teacher, Rachel, what you did is illegal, we haven't graduated yet, if someone reports it, he can lose his license, sending him away was the best for both of you!" Santana hissed, keeping her voice down, trying to make sure no-one heard her. Rachel sighed in relief, she had thought Santana had done it to take Rachel's happiness away. Santana swallowed hard, getting the courage she needed, "and because I love you." She said quickly….

**A/N: Sorry, I know, I'm mean. Enjoy. **

**I finished this at 21:47 21/01/12. Still No internet. **

**Please Review. **

**Sending love. **


	10. Chapter 9

_Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson _

_Chapter Nine _

Rachel froze, had she just heard that correctly? She really wished that her ears were playing tricks on her. Rachel bit her lip and before she said anything, Santana had tried to slip away, trying to avoid the conversation that she knew was about to commence. Rachel, in a state of shock, didn't try and stop her from going. Santana was in love with her, just thinking about it all made her feel numb. Still speechless, Rachel walked to her car, and sat in it. She seemed very much in a trance, everything else was oblivious to her, her mind concentrating on Santana's feelings for her.

Santana was hiding in the girl's bathroom, very nearly in tears because of her impulsive confession. She gripped the basin, pressing her forehead against the mirror.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" She insulted herself, slamming her palms against the edge of the basin. She winced at the pain. Rachel would never talk to her again, she'd taken away the person that made her happy and then told her she loved her. Today was definitely not Santana Lopez's day. Aiming to fix things, Santana went to find the one person who would help her, without asking too many questions.

"Coach Sylvester?" Santana said, sheepishly as she entered her office. Sue looked up from her sports magazine, and removed her glasses in an over exaggerated manner.

"Santana, how can I help you?" Sue placed her magazine on her desk, and stood up. she was always happy to help her cheerio's in a time of need. Santana sat in the chair, and exhaled, trying to remain cool.

"Are you able to obtain Mr Hudson's personal cell phone number?" Santana asked quickly, but clearly. Sue wondered why a student, who didn't take Spanish, nor liked this said resigned teacher, would want his personal cell phone number. Sue wet her lips with her tongue and pressed her fingertips against the desk , leaning forward towards Santana.

"Why would you want something like that?" Sue asked, raising her eyebrows at Santana, curious.

Santana didn't break under pressure like all the other Cheerio's would, Santana had emotional strength with Sue admired.

" I can't disclose that information, Coach Sylvester." Santana said firmly, crossing her arms against her chest. Sue nodded, before pulling out a book from her desk drawer. She flicked through the pages, before tearing one out, she passed it to Santana.

"there's no evidence to say that I gave this to you." Sue said, before Santana took it. Santana nodded, folded the piece of paper up and held it tight in her hand.

Santana was unsure about contacting Finn, what if he wouldn't come and see Rachel, what if he was going to stay away for good, like she had told him to. Nervously she dialled his phone number, and pressed the cell phone to her ear. She slumped against the lockers, waiting. It seemed like forever until he picked up the phone, when he did, Santana sighed with relief.

"Hello?" His voice seemed weird, like he'd been crying, or been sleeping, one of the two.

"Finn? It's Santana, where are you?" She asked, trying to be nice, but it came out blunt, vicious. She couldn't control herself sometimes.

She heard Finn swallow in some sort of panic, like he thought he was in trouble or something. It was strange, and Santana couldn't pin point it.

"I'm in California." Finn responded, quickly, honestly. Santana nodded, he was far away, and he'd done as she had told him to, which in a way she was happy about. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, unsure what to say now.

"What is this about Santana?" Finn said firmly, authority oozed out of his voice, she could tell why Rachel had taken a liking to him.

"Either come back and see Rachel, or tell me where you are and I will send Rachel to you." Santana gave him the option, she would have preferred him to pick the second one, so that she didn't have to witness the emotional reunion of student and teacher, she just couldn't witness that, it would kill her.

"I'll send you the address tomorrow night, after graduation." Finn said, Santana sighed in relief; she just had to get Rachel through the whole graduation ceremony tomorrow without freaking out, or having a breakdown.

"She misses you." That was the last thing that Santana said before cutting off the call, as students piled out of their lessons into the hallway at the end of the day. Happy with what she had done, that she was attempting to fix things, Santana drove home, and prepared herself from graduation. At half six there was a knock at the door, Santana, confused, answered the door. Rachel was stood on the doorstep with a bag, and her graduation gown in her arm.

"We organised that I stay here tonight, so we'd go the graduation together." Rachel reminded Santana. Santana let Rachel in, finally remembering their plan. This moment was awkward, and tense, and neither of them liked it.

"I called him," Santana whispered, wringing her wrists as she sat on her bed, while Rachel got changed into the pajamas.

Rachel pulled on her over sized night shirt and quickly span around, her eyes wide. Santana flinched, waiting for her to hit her.

"You did what?" Rachel whispered.

"I saw how upset you were, and I know you'd never be with me, so I tried making things right, he's in California, and he's going to tell me specifically where after graduation, when whatever you two do from that point on will be legal." Santana still couldn't look at Rachel. Suddenly the weight shifted on the bed, and Rachel made Santana look at her.

"You don't know anything," Rachel whispered, pressing her forehead against hers.

Santana suddenly froze, what was she talking about?

**A/N: I know I'm a tease.., sorry. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I was last here, but I had really struggled to find my muse, as I don't actually plan what happens, it just comes to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Rescue Me, Love me, Mr Hudson

Chapter 10 

Santana froze at Rachel's closeness, what the hell was Rachel doing?

Letting her conscience win, Santana pushed Rachel back.

"Rachel, you are in love with Finn." Santana breathed, breaking her own heart. Rachel sighed, feeling guilty; she had been playing with Santana's heart without intentionally meaning to.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't right," Santana shrugged it off, "What am I going to do about Finn?" Rachel continued, Santana turned and looked at Rachel, giving her a look that she understood far too well.

The rest of the night, the girls spent their time doing manicures, pedicures and watching classic comedy films; Rachel wasn't in the mood for any sappy, heart-wrenching, romance films. Santana ended up falling asleep on the couch and Rachel covered her with a blanket and went upstairs to go to bed. Santana woke up at half six in the morning, and rolled off the couch. She yawned and went to wake Rachel; she was difficult to wake up.

"Santana, go shower or something," Rachel mumbled, pulling her duvet over her head, and rolling over. This series of actions made Santana chuckled. Santana climbed into the shower, and quickly made sure her hair was thoroughly washed and by the time that Santana had finished in the shower, Rachel was awake, sorting things out.

"You know where everything is, I'm going to shower," Rachel seemed a lot happier buy Santana knew why. She dried and curled her hair, pinning her hair up. Santana was dressed and ready to go when Rachel had finally finished in the shower.

"I spent far too long in the shower," Rachel showed Santana her wrinkly fingers, making Santana crack up with laughter. Santana sat on Rachel's bed, while she got ready, during this time; Santana received several texts off Finn that she had to show Rachel, making Rachel seem even happier. Santana drove Rachel to the ceremony, meeting their parents there. Rachel hugged her dad's before sitting with the rest of the students. Santana quickly joined Rachel. After they obtained their diplomas, the students did the traditional cap toss. Rachel and Santana managed to get some final pictures, and Mercedes invited them to her graduation party but they declined, without any real reason, but Rachel just wanted to leave, and see Finn. Santana drove Rachel back to her place, and waited for her to pack a few belongings for the trip; Santana lied to Rachel's dads and said they were having a last minute road-trip and spa week in California. Rachel's dad's reluctantly agreed, seen as they were going to be away in New York the same week. Rachel shoved her bags into the trunk of Santana's car, then Santana drove to her house, and collected some stuff, all the money that she had in her purse, and a bag full of snacks, she made Rachel wait in the car. Santana climbed back into her car, throwing her bags on to the back seat. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialled Finn's number.

"Santana?" he sounded puzzled, almost confused.

"We are officially no longer students, Rachel is no longer _your _student," Santana dragged it out; waiting for Finn to tell her here they were going to be heading.

"Oh…yeah…" Finn sounded tired, but gave Santana his exact location.

"Can I speak to Rachel?" Finn asked nervously.

Santana passed Rachel the phone, and put her i-pod headphones in, so that they could have whatever conversation they wanted without mentally disturbing her. The drive to San Francisco was long and draining and it almost killed Santana, who'd only stopped half way for three hours sleep. Rachel slept most of the journey.

Santana dragged herself up to the room where Finn was staying, and knocked on the door. Rachel was over excited and dived into Finn's arms when he opened the door.

"Either you pay me to sleep in the next room, or go for dinner or something. Just please don't have…sex…until I've had a good, long, well deserved sleep." Santana sounded drugged up. Finn set Rachel onto her feet, and helped Santana fined the bed. She was so tired, the moment her head hit the pillows, she was out cold. Finn let Rachel shower, and change before he took her out for a meal at one of the top Italian restaurants in San Francisco. They were lucky to even get a table at the 'Delfina'.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Rachel asked sheepishly, as they were seated. She felt underdressed in her high waisted skirt and red polka dot blouse. Finn smiled at her, lovingly.

"I have saving, and this is worth it," Finn smiled, and leant across the table, kissing her softly. Instinctively, he looked around, but no-one seemed the slightest bit interested, but why would they be? This was perfectly legal.

Rachel enjoyed the meal, and Finn just loved being in her company again. He had missed her so much, that it was almost unbearable. When they arrived back at the room, Santana was still fast asleep, snoring softly, catching up on her well deserved sleep.

"I'll go sort something out," Finn kissed her forehead, before leaving her for a few moments, he didn't want to, but he wasn't going to be gone long. Rachel walked over to Santana, and carefully pulled off her shoes, and covered her with the duvet. Finn returned, spinning a key card between his fingers, a smug smirk on his face. Rachel quickly left the room and followed Finn as he led her down the corridor, Finn had paid to have another room for a few nights. Rachel gasped at the size of the room, it was huge.

"Business class," Finn whispered, pulling her in.

Rachel didn't have much time to say anything because Finn crushed his lips against hers, pushing her hard against the door, his hands pinning her hands above her head….

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a tease…lol I'm on half term break at the moment, so fingers crossed if I still have my muse, I might have a new chapter for you tomorrow, obviously it'll be smut so yeah lol I hope you enjoyed, please review, I treasure each one, I might start replying to them. **

**DISCLAIMER: the places I've used/ will be using are real, I am NOT in any way affiliated by their companies, ect ect. I don't own Glee. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: here's chapter 11 :) I hope your enjoying, I just realised that this story is the one with most chapters, reviews and alerts. It makes me happy :) **

**Oh, and when you lovely people review, can I have something other than 'more' or 'update asap' can you please tell me what you actually think. It'd really appreciate it. **

**Obviously, I don't own Glee, or anything copyrighted, the only thing that's mine is the plot. **

Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson

Chapter 11

**Rachel didn't have much time to say anything because Finn crushed his lips against hers, pushing her hard against the door, his hands pinning her hands above her head….**

Rachel moaned into his mouth, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His actions were frantic, desperate. Pulling away for breath, Finn didn't stop kissing her, her cheeks, neck, collarbone were all assaulted by his lips. Her hands were in his hair, pulling and twisting, he bit down on her neck, sucking gently.

"Finn…." Her moan was soft, gentle. He could feel that her knees were getting weak, so he scooped her up and threw her onto the bed, and slowly began undressing her.

Santana was violently disturbed from her sleep, by a banging on the door. She groaned, and told them to go away, but they continued banging on the door. Pissed off, she climbed out of bed, and answered the door, almost pulling the door off its hinges.

"What?" she spat, not looking at the person stood in the doorway.

"Santana Lopez?" An all too familiar voice asked, sounding puzzled. Santana looked up at Sam Evans, frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to say, if she said anything, she'd put both Finn and Rachel in it. He pushed his way into the room, Santana didn't even attempt to stop him, they were all screwed, and that was it.

"Right, you are going to explain to me right now, what the hell is going on? I saw Rachel Berry, with Finn, and you're here so I want answers, now!" He ordered Santana. Santana slammed the door, and turned on her heels. Queen Bitch began to shine through.

"One, you are no longer my teacher, you have no authority, two, It's none of your fucking business!" Santana yelled. Sam was taken aback; no-one had ever yelled at him like that before, not ever, not his ex-wife, not his mother, not anyone. She was right, he had no authority over her, she didn't have to tell him anything, but he needed to know. He advanced towards her, and shoved her up against the wall, making her groan.

"Sam, I'm tired, later…" Santana breathed,

"You drove all the way here?" Sam asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Santana nodded in response to his answer, and pulled herself back to bed. She ignored Sam's presence and went back to sleep. Sam stood over the bed and watched her carefully. He leant down and kissed her forehead before he left her. He didn't know what other room Finn had ended up in with Rachel Berry, and didn't plan on finding out…

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, and I apologize, I just couldn't seem to add to it…my muse is gone :/ I will try to update as soon as. Send me love. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 12

Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson

Chapter 12 

Rachel returned to the room, mid afternoon, to check on Santana. Santana had just woken up, and was about to get in the shower when Rachel walked in.

"Hey you," Santana beamed, feeling a lot better after her sleep. Rachel laughed at Santana's liveliness.

"Sleep well?" Rachel asked Santana, Santana looked up at Rachel and nodded, and then held up her towel. Rachel practically shoved her into the bathroom. Rachel made the bed, and sorted out the room while Santana was having a shower.

Santana knew she had to tell Rachel about Sam, about everything, but could she really risk it? Could she really lose her best friend? Santana stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the hotel's complimentary towel, and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She stepped into the room, and was looking down the whole time.

"Rach' I need to tell you something," Santana said, looking up.

Rachel looked in Santana's direction, and just as Santana opened her mouth, both Finn and Sam walked in to the suite, she couldn't admit it, not with him in the room. Rachel would flip.

"What is it, Santana?" Rachel asked, Sam and Finn turned to look at Santana, both intrigued.

Santana shook her head.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she tried to avoid looking at Sam, but his facial expression caught her attention. Santana quickly grabbed some clean clothes to wear and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

They were still waiting for her when she was ready, which made Santana feel awkward, why would he just leave?

Rachel saw the tension in Santana's face, and she needed to know what was going on.

"Come on, Santana lets go find a spa, to make this lie, a little less of a lie," Rachel suggested, Santana quickly nodded, and linked arms with her best friend. Santana couldn't get Rachel out of the apartment quick enough, and when they were in the stair well, Rachel started with the questions.

"What went on between you and Sam?" Rachel asked, as they swerved to let a young woman past.

"How…" Santana froze, looking a Rachel with panic in her eyes.

"I can sense it, don't ever doubt your best friend," Rachel laughed, as they started walking down the main road, in search of a spa. Santana smiled awkwardly, running her fingers through her hair.

" it never meant to happen, and I want to forget about it, and get on with my life, but he won't let me go, he was always around, and when he took over Glee, I couldn't do it anymore, and that's why I left," Santana explained, trying to avoid eye contact with Rachel and any person that they walked past. Rachel turned and hugged her best friend, she didn't want to push her, and she didn't actually want to know, it was too much for them both. She took her phone from her pocket and text Finn.

**Get Evans out of SF, now! Or I and Santana are leaving. – R x **

They finally found a spa that was reasonably priced; they spent the whole afternoon there, and Santana was so grateful that they did, all the intense massages and pamper treatments were going to do great things for her skin. While they were sat in the sauna, Santana decided it was time she quizzed Rachel on her new found sex life, it was what best friends did.

"So is he any good?" Santana asked, with a laugh. Rachel opened one of her eyes, her newly shaped eyebrows raised.

"He is, he's really good," Rachel told her, with a smirk.

Santana cringed at the nature of Rachel's smirk, which was too much to share.

"Is he better than Jesse?" Santana sniggered, and Rachel glared at her, contemplating whether or not to slap her or not.

"You know that Jess St. James and I didn't have sex!" Rachel hissed, which made Santana burst out laughing.

Jesse St. James was Rachel's arsehole of an ex, he had made Rachel tell people that they'd slept together to stop his rep' declining, Rachel wasn't happy about it, but she did it anyway, and then he had publicly humiliated her, by egging her in the school parking lot with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. She thought she loved Jesse, but Santana made her life a living hell for saying it, and made her realise that she loved the thought of him, and not him.

"I remember when someone was talking about you two in Spanish, Hudson's face, classic," Santana couldn't stop laughing, and then suddenly stopped because of Rachel's facial expression, she was thinking, and she was thinking deeply.

"Stop thinking about getting kinky possessive jealous sex of your new boyfriend, and let's go get dressed, I'm in need of a manicure," Santana said.

They arrived back at the hotel a few hours later, feeling refreshed. Finn was pacing back and forth in the suite. He'd sent Evans home like Rachel had asked, and now needed to know why Rachel had asked that of him, Sam was his best friend, but they weren't that close. Rachel opened the door, and saw how stressed out Finn looked; Santana crept in after her, leaning against the wall, knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why did you make me send him home?" he stammered, cradling her face in his hands. Santana saw how in love they both were, and it was ripping her apart, but she was trying to be happy for them, trying to be happy for Rachel's sake.

"He's obsessed with Santana," Rachel explained, and Finn quickly looked up. Santana closed her eyes, and slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Is this true?" Finn asked, walking over to Santana. She quickly nodded, and hid her face, she was glad Rachel hadn't revealed the whole truth, it would make her seem like a hypocrite, but her and Sam were different to Rachel and Finn, she saw that now.

"Report him for stalking," Finn suggested, and then Santana looked up, glaring at him, like he was stupid or something.

"I report him, and he'll 'fess up about you and Rachel, you'll never be able to teach again, and Rachel will always be known as the girl who had relations with a teacher," Santana explained putting the insult as nicely as she possibly could.

Finn knew that she was right, and had vowed to them both that he would protect them, even if it killed him.

The week went by fast, and Santana wasn't looking forward to the drive home, but Finn had cancelled his flying plans and offered to drive them back to Ohio. Rachel said he didn't have to, but he insisted. When they arrived in Ohio, things hadn't changed; it was still the same old Lima, Ohio. Finn went to his place, so that parents didn't ask why their ex- teacher had driven them home from California. Rachel was happy to be home, but she saw how distressed Santana was.

"He can't do anything," Rachel tried soothing her, sat in Rachel's kitchen. Santana brushed off the subject; she didn't want to talk about it.

"When are we leaving NYU?" she asked happily.

**A/n: thank you so much for the alerts and all the reviews but I'm just letting you know that there are only a few more chapters left. Please review. I can't do this without you :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you all know how grateful I am to have such amazing readers like you lot. You mean the word to me. Thank you for all your support. **

Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson 

Unpacking was the best thing about moving, it brings back all the memories, all the laughs, all the tears, all the happiest moments. Santana and Rachel were sat on the floor in their New York apartment, legs wrapping around the same cardboard box, carefully removing the contents, laughing when they remembered what happened with each small item, each sculpture, and each photograph.

"Having fun?" Finn asked them, as he leant against the doorframe, both girls turned their heads to look at him, Rachel came him a soft smile, and Santana shook her head, pulling the final items out of the box.

"We're done," Santana told him as she put the photograph, sculptures and trinkets on her shelving unit that hung over her bed. She helped Rachel to her feet, and laughed as Rachel kicked the empty cardboard box across the room. They'd spent the week unpacking, decorating, arranging and rearranging furniture, and now the apartment was perfect, just in time for them starting college the following week. They'd all just collapsed onto the couch in front of their new plasma screen TV when the door bell rang, and they all groaned in unison.

"Not it!" Rachel and Santana yelled at the same time, and laughed as Finn pulled himself up to answer the door.

"Hello, Mr and Mr Berry," Finn said, loudly, making Rachel scrambled to her feet, and rush to hug her dads.

Santana stayed in the living room, it wasn't her moment, and the Berry Men hadn't seen their daughter since the day she revealed that she and Finn, her ex Spanish teacher, were in a serious relationship, and that she was moving in with him in New York. Santana knew that they weren't horrified by Rachel's announcement and they had actually taken a liking to Finn over phone calls and email conversations. The four of them entered the living room, and Santana waved her tiredness clear as day in her eyes.

"So have you chosen on a major?" Rachel's dad had asked, it wasn't directed at anyone, it was just a general question.

"Santana and I are doing Theatre at Tisch, and Finn is doing Sociology," Rachel explained, both her dads nodded in understanding. Finn finished the tour of the apartment as Rachel sat beside Santana on the couch.

"We're finally here," Rachel whispered, pulling her feet onto the couch. Santana smiled at her, New York had always been her dream, and Santana sprung from the couch and disappeared. She returned quickly with a white envelope with the letters R and F draw on it in an elegant script. Rachel was puzzled by the gift but opened it anyway. Inside were four tickets to go and see Spring Awakening on its opening night, which was tonight. Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Santana, thanking her for the present. Finn walked in a few moments later, sharing a smile with Rachel's dads.

"Finn, Daddy, Dad," Rachel addressed the three men, they all looked at her a little panicked, " we have tickets to see Spring Awakening tonight, all thanks to Santana." They all beamed happily, and thanked Santana. The Berry Men left to go get ready, and Rachel dragged Finn upstairs to make sure he dressed respectably for a Broadway show. Santana stalked into the kitchen, and looked for something to eat, the cupboards were full of Vegan food, Rachel had tried to get Finn and Santana to convert, but it wasn't working but Rachel was still insisting that she bought Vegan food in. Santana slammed the cupboards shut, and went back into the living room. She heard the water turn on, and then Finn came into the living room, dressed in a suit that actually suited him.

"Looking good Hudson," Santana said, curling up under the blanket they'd decided to store under the couch, the remote control for the TV tucked under her arm, pillows propping her head up.

"Why didn't you get five tickets?" Finn asked, sitting on the floor, in front of the TV so that Santana couldn't see anything but his face. She sighed, knowing he wasn't go to go away.

"Because I'm always the odd one, and I know it upsets Rachel when she sees me down, so I bought four. I am more than happy to stay here and watch any old crap on the TV, I might even watch one of Rachel's DVDs," Finn and Santana burst out laughing at that last remark but then Finn's face turned serious.

"She's upset that you aren't coming, she feels like she's losing you," Finn stated, and that hurt, that hurt Santana so much, a stray tear rolled down her cheek, she was quick to wipe it away, trying to hide her weaknesses from Finn.

"She is losing me, but she's gaining you, you're going to propose, and you're going to get married and have cute little Finchel babies, and I'll just be Santana Lopez, the girl that went to New York with her best friend, and her best friends boyfriend, who did a theatre major and got nowhere in life," Santana exclaimed, hiding her face in the pillows, she hated being that honest with herself, she hated causing herself so much pain.

"How did..."

"It somehow ended up in one of my boxes, I placed it in your sock drawer, 'cause I know that where men hid things," Santana said, her voice muffled by the pillows. They heard Rachel come downstairs, and Santana quickly wiped her face, and pulled the blanket around her face, and Finn quickly got to his feet.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked, taking in how beautiful his girlfriend looked.

Rachel nodded, and saw how upset Santana looked, she could tell she'd been crying, but she knew better than to ask. She just walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek, before they left…

**A/N: these next few final chapters are going to be emotionally intense as I can get them to be, it's like this for a reason. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay for this; I've been like super busy. I apologise again. I know it's short, but I just didn't know how to make it any longer. Enjoy. Remember to review please.**

Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson 

Chapter 14 

Rachel looked up at the Eiffel tower, snowflakes melting on her face. Finn took her hand, leading her out of cold, and the darkness, towards the hotel. The warmth of the hotel engulfed her, and stung her ice cold skin. Finn smiled down at her, kissing the redness in her cheeks. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to their room. He set her back on her feet, outside the room, and suddenly saw the pain in his girlfriend's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked, he hated seeing her upset.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, she tried brushing off her pain as tiredness, and he pretended to believe and led her into the room. She slid out of the coat and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into the bed; the crisp sheets heating her up, Finn quickly joined her, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, his face buried in the ocean of brunette hair. She fell asleep softly in his arms, she slept, but she didn't rest.

Finn woke up late the next day, but carefully moved away from Rachel, trying not to disturb her. He picked out the shirt and pants he was going to wear for their important dinner date, and slipped into the shower. Rachel woke up the moment Finn had left the bed; she pretended to sleep, until he slipped into the bathroom. She ordered room service, and waited for the bell boy to bring it up. Rachel just laid there, looking out the bedroom window, the winter sun kissing her skin softly. There was a knock on the door, and Rachel quickly got up from bed, opening the door. The bell boy wheeled the cart in.

"Merci, beaucoup," Rachel smiled, handing him a tip of ten Euros, he nodded in thanks and left. Rachel took a slice of toast from the plate and began eating it slowly as she decided on a dress to wear for today; it was their last day in Paris before they headed back to New York for the remainder of their sophomore year at college. Finn came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Rachel sat on the floor, her suitcase between her legs, her hair rolling down her back. She turned her head, and smiled at him. He felt complete with Rachel.

Finn held Rachel's hand tight as they walked into the restaurant, she felt awkward, and she wasn't used to this much formal attire. The waitress escorted them to their table at the rear of the restaurant, in a small alcove. Finn pulled out her chair, like a gentleman would do. The waitress gave them their menu's and then scurried away. Finn was rattling with nerves, unsure if he could do this today. Rachel nervously scanned the menu, and settled on something safe, a vegan salad, while Finn ordered something weird and bizarre, and when it came to the table, Rachel almost vomited it looked that vile. After they had finished their meal, Finn built up the courage, and rose from his seat. Rachel looked up at him, confused, what was going on? Suddenly, someone playing a violin approached them. Rachel watched in astonishment as Finn dropped to one knee in front of her. He took the small box out his pocket, and played with it.

"I love you, I've always loved you, and you mean the world to me, and even though what we originally had was unorthodox, I know what I want. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Finn looked up at his girlfriend, and saw that she was crying, smiling. She cried out yes and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his neck. She was shaking as he put the engagement ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, as she kissed him again.

She didn't tell Santana until they got back to New York. Santana was genuinely happy for them. She even cried for Rachel. Santana now knew that Rachel was everything Finn deserved. Santana went out and bought every bridal magazine available, and gave them to Rachel. She was going to be the best friend, and the best maid of honour any one could have. She wasn't going to let her feelings rule her. She knew that she would get over Rachel, and she'd find someone for herself.

"I appreciate all you are doing for Rachel," Finn said to her, a few months later.

Santana just shrugged, and carried the fabric samples into their apartment, as Rachel still hadn't decided on her dress, and Santana had suggested that she could make it for her, and today was first day of designing and planning.

"I mean it," Finn said, helping her.

"Finn, shut up for fucks sake, you and Rachel are getting married, I know that. I'm letting go ok? I am letting her go!" Santana almost yelled, slamming the door to their apartment in his face, knowing that it wouldn't achieve anything.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you so much for all your reviews and I am sad to say that this story only has a few more chapters then it's the end. **

Rescue Me, Love Me, Mr Hudson 

Chapter 15 

Finn pulled nervously on his tie, and then straightened up when he saw Santana give him a bitter glare. He was nervous, and it was definitely clear. Who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day/ after being engaged for three years, Rachel finally let Finn set a date, and now, they were getting married in the Lima synagogue.

Santana watched as her best friend as she walked down the aisle towards her soon to be husband, wearing Santana's very first creation. The dress fitted Rachel's curves perfect, the lace was a gentle contrast against her skin tone, and the tulle and chiffon hung in all the right places, making the dress look elegant. Santana was proud of herself; it was all she had actually achieved in the last few years.

As Rachel reached Finn at the Altar, Santana wrapped her arm around her fiancé and kissed the petite blonde's cheek.

"She looks stunning," the blonde whispered, cuddling into Santana's side, "I'm proud of you," Santana just hummed, wrapping her arm around her tighter, placing her hand on the top of the blonde's large bump. The blonde interlaced her fingers with Santana's, moving it to where the baby was kicking. Santana fought back tears, and concentrated on watching Rachel and Finn exchange their vows. They followed them out of the church, hand in hand, and threw white cherry blossom petals over the couple as the photographer took the official wedding pictures. Stood at the top of the steps of the synagogue, the blonde turned to Santana, and exhaled slowly.

"I want this one day," she whispered, looking behind her to see Rachel approaching, the front of her dress hitched up to her knees so she could walk without the risk of falling over. Santana grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her as close as she possibly could, and then with one hand, brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her fiancé's face.

"We will, i love you, Miss Quinn Fabray, and I promise that one day we'll have this," Santana pulled Quinn for a gentle kiss, and felt her relax.

_Santana met Quinn Fabray in the Starbuck's that was across from her apartment. Quinn had been arguing with the cashier about how they had gotten her frappacino order wrong, Santana had side stepped in, and went all Lime Heights on the cashier's ass, scaring the poor women behind the counter. Quinn had thanked Santana, even though Santana apologised for interfering, and Santana never apologised. A few weeks later, Quinn had been sat in the corner in tears, when Santana had gone to pick up Rachel's order. Quinn was the first person Santana had noticed, it was like Quinn was some light at the end of a dark tunnel that Santana was stuck in, but all she knew was that when she saw Quinn crying, it hurt her, and she had only met the woman once. Santana had approached Quinn, and Quinn had looked up and forced a smile for Santana, her mascara running down her cheeks. Santana hadn't even asked if she could join her, she just did, and with that one action Quinn had told Santana everything, opened her heart to a stranger, and that was where their relationship had begun, what was once coffee mornings, turned into wine and DVD evenings, and that turned into drunken sex, which then turned into a relationship, and then into Santana proposing to Quinn on Quinn's birthday. Then, they planned the baby, even though Santana didn't really agree with what Quinn went a did to conceive their child, she was happy that their baby was going to be healthy, and she was going to shower the child with as much love she could possible give. _

Rachel tapped Quinn on her shoulder, making her turn around.

"I am so happy that you came," Rachel beamed, and threw her arms around Quinn, the friendship between Rachel and Quinn had always been tense, but Quinn was trying to accept that Santana was once in love with Rachel, it was just hard for her, especially when Rachel was a very key person in Santana's day to day life, alongside her. Finn came up behind Rachel and scooped his bride up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her towards the car. Rachel waved goodbye.

Santana pulled Quinn into her side, and watched them leave, Santana felt a change in Quinn's body language.

"Is everything ok?" Santana stood in front of Quinn, but her gaze was fixed, as if she'd been frozen, her breathing was shallow, Santana cupped Quinn's face, panicking.

"What's wrong? Please tell me," Santana begged, shaking.

Quinn blinked a few times, and then looked at Santana, trying not to move, she knew exactly what had happened, she knew exactly what was wrong, but she didn't know how to put it into words without causing Santana to panic even more, but she saw the pure terror in Santana's eyes.

"My waters have broken…"


End file.
